ben_simonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Roblox D-Class Experience
The Roblox D-Class Experience is an SCP-based ROBLOX movie where our hero joins a group of disposable test subjects in an secret underground facility. Together they accomplish more than they ever could alone. Synopsis The video begins with a blonde Class-D asking why he was shot, and another fedora-wearing Class-D asking why he wasn't paid, all while depressing piano music is playing in the background. Another Class-D starts pushing PoweringManipulation over the red line. The Class-D gets gunned down by a spectating O5 Council staff member, and Powering is shoved back behind the line. It then cuts to Powering playing the piano, or at least, sitting in front of it. It then shows a couple Class-D's (including Powering) standing in a SSL when suddenly one of them says that he's going to say !help. He counts down in broken english and eventually does say it. He gets detained by the same O5, and get's carried away. The fedora-wearing Class-D says "lets die", while charging at the Security personnel. He gets gunned down, with his last words being "XD". Until he respawns, that is. One of the D-Class exclaims that he's being badly abused by the security. Among the abused is none other than PoweringManipulation himself. He cries out that he's fallen and that he is unable to get up. He asks his fellow colleagues to flip him over, they do so, however now Powering is facing the concrete. He releases a muffled scream, saying he can't breathe. The fedora-wearing guy says that he's going to save Powering, however after Powering says that he can't breathe once again, the fedora man says "nvm". Powering screams for help, until eventually the same O5 from earlier grabs him and sits him by a table. Powering thanks the O5 for saving his life. He goes up to him and proceeds to give him a "thank you hug", however after retreating back behind the line, a security guard guns him down on the spot. Despite being dead, Powering humorously keeps on thanking the O5 for "saving him from dying". The screen then goes to black for a few moments, before showing Powering and the fedora Class-D mingling about how their current situation is salty. Powering then gets shot, and says "ouch". However, his pain is shortlived, as shortly after, he notices that the door has been opened. He and the fedora guy make a run for it, but are ultimatively stopped by a locked door, and shortly after they're shot dead. He points out that they got pretty far, before trying the same thing again. After getting script killed, he notices that he's been killed Fun Police officer. The officer spouts some bullshit while a baby can be heard crying in the background. The next clip is an edit which is supposed to be a football match with the D-Boys having zero (0) points and the Foundation having eight (8). The door that was formerly unlocked seems to be opened this time around, which means Powering successfully escapes into the Detainment Center, behind him being two researchers that didn't even notice him, and a security guard and two O5 Staff members.. Shortly after entering the Detent. Center, Powering is killed by the O5. It's also worthy noting that Powering did the worm while falling to the floor. After that, it shows the D-Boys stacking up in order to find other means of escaping, but soon enough a guard interrupts the escape attempt. They disperse, as one of the Class-Ds notices that they're killing anyone that stacks, so he suggests that they do it quickly. Powering and a wizard-looking D-Boy manage to solo-climb onto the railing. They bang onto the door, but shortly after walk infront of the window, begging the researchers to let them inside. A rather retarded MTF walks out to take care of the two, but stupidly enough falls over the railing. Powering manages to get inside of the room, while the wizard D-Boy isn't as lucky. However, despite that, Powering still gets shot dead by the same retard MTF. The D-Class personnel stack once again, with only Powering and the blonde Class-D from the beginning, however, only Powering manages to get inside, as the blondie is devoid of luck. Powering demands he be tested on, and his wish comes true. One of the female researchers release a green toxic cloud in front of him, which kills him on the spot. We then see a pile of D-Boys discussing something, when suddenly one of them points out that the Twins are watching them. They turn around and as it turns out, they really are. They keep on stacking to reach them, however, after the Twins abscond, Powering notices that SCP-173 has breached containment, with a guard trying to stop it. Powering orders the Class-D to look away, claiming it's their "salvation". After a while, 173 murders the guard. In all the chaos that ensues, all of the Class-D personnel make a run for it, with some of them actually being armed. They take a researcher hostage as he opens doors for them. The doors for Sector-1 open, and behind them is a blue MTF unit. He guns down four D-Boys, including Powering. The !help guy lookalike, now armed, is the last Class-D standing. He guns down the researcher and starts reloading, but sadly he himself falls victim to the Foundation once more. It then cuts to Powering conversing with the other D-Class, hoping they bought Peanut enough time. After hearing some strange noises, one of the D-Class tells Powering to follow him. As it turns out, they've organized a gang and made an escape plan. They walk through the sewers, the !help guy look-alike revealing that he was the one who released 173. They eventually reach the dock entrance. They then swim to the other side of the docks. The melon man points out that the whole thing reminds him of Alcatraz, shortly before releasing a victory screech. The serious-looking D-Boy gathers the escapees around, telling them that they can stay here and be free, or go undercover, grab a uniform, and help free SCPs. Powering replies with: "i wanna free scps ... its all i have left". After wearing the uniform, the Class-D go sicko mode. The same researcher that was opening doors moments ago alerts the MTF, which causes a panic as they all run away. They eventually reach 173's containment chamber, where they open it, and release the Peanut. Two O5 arrive at the scene, as a shootout begins. Powering is the last Class-D to go, and then it shows the Foundation losses, which include: * 43 D-CLASS * 7 RESEARCHERS * 4 SECURITY * 2 O5 STAFF * 1 SCP After the black screen, the word "Speedrun" flashes on the screen. However, shortly after spawning, Powering glitches the game out. He sets the record for breaking the game: 1.34 seconds. Powering then reveals the secret of how to break the game to his fellow D-Class. They successfully go out of bounds and roam around under the map. They all snatch a blue uniform and continue their journey. They notice the sewer exit, and they manage to climb into it, but not before losing one of theirs. As it turns out, that loss was in vain, as it's revealed to be a dead end. Then, Powering organizes another group to explore the map with. Among that group are fedora Class-D and stacker Class-D. They then proceed to stack, however, just then, Fun Police officer appears, telling them that they're in deep trouble. He tells them that he's taking screenshots and that he'll get them banned. One hero speaks up and tells the officer that the game is bad anyway. He is, sadly, the first one to go. Powering tries to negotiate with the officer, but to no avail, as he's kicked moments later, the outro plays and the video eventually ends. Deaths # Pusher Class-D | 0:13 in - Shot to death by O5 Staff member | # Fedora Class-D | 0:51 in - First time - Shot to death by security guard | # !help Class-D | 0:52 in - Taken away by O5 Staff member, killed via unknown means | # PoweringManipulation | 1:47 in - First time - Shot to death by security guard | # Random Class-D | 1:58 - Seen lying dead on the floor, most likely shot to death by security guard | # Another random Class-D | 2:05 in - First time - Shot to death by security guard | # Yet another random Class-D | 2:07 in - Persumably shot to death by O5 Staff member or the Fun Police officer | # PoweringManipulation | 2:22 in - Second time - Shot to death by O5 Staff member | # Fedora Class-D | 2:24 in - Second time - Shot to death by O5 Staff member | # Guy lying on the floor | 2:27 in - Seen lying dead on the floor, most likely shot to death by either security guard or Class-D | # Another random Class-D | 2:30 in - Second time - Shot to death by security guard | # Verified Class-D + Hairdo Class-D | 2:34 in - First time (for Hairdo) - Script killed by Fun Police officer | # PoweringManipulation | 2:36 in - Third time - Script killed by Fun Police officer | # Class-D lying in front of the door | 2:46 in - Seen lying dead on the floor, most likely script killed by Fun Police officer | # Furry-ear Class-D | 2:52 in - Most likely script killed by Fun Police officer | # PoweringManipulation | 3:06 in - Fourth time - Shot to death by O5 Staff member; died doing the worm | # Hairdo Class-D | 3:18 in - Second time - Shot to death by security guard | # Oli Zigzag look-alike | 3;21 in - Shot to death by security guard | # Class-D that was facing the window | 3:24 in - Shot to death by security guard | # Class-D with man package | 3:31 in - Shot to death by security guard | # Doge Class-D | 3:34 in - First time - Shot to death by security guard | # Wizard-looking Class-D | 4:07 in - First time - Shot to death by retard MTF | # PoweringManipulation | 4:10 in - Fifth time - Shot to death by retard MTF | # Blondie Class-D | 4:25 in - Shot to death by security guard | # PoweringManipulation | 4:30 in - Sixth time - Poisoned by toxic gas # Security guard #1 | 5:00 in - Neck snapped by SCP-173 | # Rich Class-D | 5:26 in - Shot to death by MTF | # Another rich Class-D | 5:27 in - Shot to death by MTF | # PoweringManipulation | 5:28 in - Seventh time - Shot to death by MTF | # Fedora Class-D | 5:31 in - Third time - Shot to death by MTF | # Cap wearin' Class-D | 5:32 in - Shot to death by MTF | # Hairdo Class-D | 5:34 in - Third time - Shot to death by MTF | # Doge Class-D | 5:35 in - Second time - Shot to death by MTF | # Random Class-D #4 | 5:36 in - Shot to death by MTF | # Researcher #1 | 5:36 in - Shot to death by !help Class-D look-alike # !help Class-D look-alike | 5:41 - First time - Shot to death by MTF | # Random researcher/security guard/Class-D(?) | 5:52 in - Neck snap heard, most likely killed by SCP-173 | # Another random researcher/security guard/Class-D(?) | 5:55 in - Just like the first time, neck snap was heard, most likely killed by SCP-173 | # Yet another random researcher/security guard/Class-D(?) | 5:58 in - Once again, neck snap was heard, most likely killed by SCP-173 | # Escapee #1 | 7:52 in - Sacrificed self in order to move the Peanut, neck snapped by SCP-173 | # Alcatraz escapee/Melon man | 8:01 in - Shot to death by either researcher or O5 Staff member | # Escapee #2 (Either Fedora Class-D, Armed Escapee or !help Class-D look-alike) | 8:04 in - Shot to death by either researcher or O5 Staff member | # Escapee #3 (Either Fedora Class-D, Armed Escapee or !help Class-D look-alike) | 8:05 in - Shot to death by either researcher of O5 Staff member | # PoweringManipulation | 8:06 in - Eighth time - Shot to death by O5 Staff member | # O5 Staff member #1 | 8:10 in - Neck snapped by SCP-173 | # O5 Staff member #2 | 8:16 in - Neck snapped by SCP-173 | # Gasmask glitcher | 9:05 in - First time - Accidentally fell into the void | # Gasmask glitcher | 9:59 in - Second time - Kicked by Fun Police officer | # Stacker Class-D | 10:00 in - Kicked by Fun Police officer | # PoweringManipulation | 10:03 in- Ninth time - Kicked by Fun Police officer | # Fedora Class-D | Persumably offscreen - Fifth time - Kicked by Fun Police officer | # Afro glitcher | Persumably offscreen - Kicked by Fun Police officer | Trivia * Just like JAIL, this video was unscripted and all dialogue is improvised. * According to Ben, the Fun Police officer was harassed by some not-so-epic gamers. Media https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcIBBmlAONg - The video itself. Category:Videos Category:SCP Videos Category:Movies Category:SCP Related